SuperGirl
SuperGirlMelOn is the third track on the EP CODE#01 나쁜여자. The song was performed live once at LADIES' CODE's mini concert on YDG's show Discovery of the Month on March 10th, 2014.140310 3월 이달의 발견 Show - YDG/Ladies' Code Lyrics Romanized = ( , , , , ) You gotta work your body Don’t let nobody stop ya simjangi ttwineun daero one two step}} HotPink|E}}/ dasin neoreul nochi motae OrangeRed|S}}/ majuchin sungan OrangeRed|S}}/ nuneul ttel su eopge OrangeRed|S}}/ eobseul mankeum OrangeRed|S}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ gogaereul deureo HotPink|E}}/ sarangeul bulleo Gold|A}}/ it's about time Gold|A}}/ girl come out SkyBlue|R}}/ Hey achimbuteo jeonyeokkkaji SkyBlue|R}}/ i sarange mongmareuge Gold|A}}/ majuchin sungan Gold|A}}/ nuneul ttel su eopge Gold|A}}/ eobseul mankeum Gold|A}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ gogaereul deureo HotPink|E}}/ sarangeul bulleo OrangeRed|S}}/ majuchin sungan OrangeRed|S}}/ nuneul ttel su eopge OrangeRed|S}}/ eobseul mankeum OrangeRed|S}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ gogaereul deureo HotPink|E}}/ sarangeul igyeo Gold|A}}/ it's about time Gold|A}}/ girl come out Gold|A}}/ japhin geu sungan Gold|A}}/ beoseonal su eopge Gold|A}}/ sirheul mankeum Gold|A}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ gogaereul deureo HotPink|E}}/ sarangeul igyeo OrangeRed|S}}/ it's about time OrangeRed|S}}/ girl come out |-| English = ( , , , , ) You gotta work your body Don’t let nobody stop ya Move as your heart beats, one two step}} HotPink|E}}/ I won't ever lose you again OrangeRed|S}}/ the moment we face each other OrangeRed|S}}/ my eyes off of you OrangeRed|S}}/ you run away OrangeRed|S}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ lift your heads high HotPink|E}}/ out to love Gold|A}}/ it's about time Gold|A}}/ girl come out SkyBlue|R}}/ Hey from morning to evening SkyBlue|R}}/ Thirsty for this love Gold|A}}/ the moment we face each other Gold|A}}/ my eyes off of you Gold|A}}/ you run away Gold|A}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ lift your heads up high HotPink|E}}/ out to love OrangeRed|S}}/ the moment we face each other OrangeRed|S}}/ my eyes off of you OrangeRed|S}}/ you run away OrangeRed|S}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ lift your heads up high HotPink|E}}/ out to love Gold|A}}/ it's about time Gold|A}}/ girl come out Gold|A}}/ the moment I catch you Gold|A}}/ be able to escape again Gold|A}}/ want to escape Gold|A}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ lift your heads up high HotPink|E}}/ out to love OrangeRed|S}}/ it's about time OrangeRed|S}}/ girl come out |-| Hangul = ( , , , , ) You gotta work your body Don’t let nobody stop ya 심장이 뛰는 대로 one two step}} HotPink|E}}/ 다신 너를 놓지 못해 OrangeRed|S}}/ 마주친 순간 OrangeRed|S}}/ 눈을 뗄 수 없게 OrangeRed|S}}/ 없을 만큼 OrangeRed|S}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ 고개를 들어 HotPink|E}}/ 사랑을 불러 Gold|A}}/ it's about time Gold|A}}/ girl come out SkyBlue|R}}/ 아침부터 저녁까지 SkyBlue|R}}/ 이 사랑에 목마르게 Gold|A}}/ 마주친 순간 Gold|A}}/ 눈을 뗄 수 없게 Gold|A}}/ 없을 만큼 Gold|A}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ 고개를 들어 HotPink|E}}/ 사랑을 불러 OrangeRed|S}}/ 마주친 순간 OrangeRed|S}}/ 눈을 뗄 수 없게 OrangeRed|S}}/ 없을 만큼 OrangeRed|S}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ 고개를 들어 HotPink|E}}/ 사랑을 이겨 Gold|A}}/ it's about time Gold|A}}/ girl come out Gold|A}}/ 잡힌 그 순간 Gold|A}}/ 벗어날 수 없게 Gold|A}}/ 싫을 만큼 Gold|A}}/ girl come out HotPink|E}}/ 고개를 들어 HotPink|E}}/ 사랑을 이겨 OrangeRed|S}}/ it's about time OrangeRed|S}}/ girl come out References Category:Song